Haken Browning
is a video game character from the Super Robot Wars: Original Generations spin-off series, Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier. Profile He is a cool, chivalrous, yet slightly perverted, 23-year-old bounty hunter from Lost Herencia, one of a connected group of worlds called the Endless Frontier. He was originally W00, an artificially genetic human being from the Shadow Mirror universe which is the alternate universe of the Original Generation(New A.D.) timeline. His purpose was to participate as an elite both in skill and power for battle and piloting the Gespenst Haken to its full potential. When he was still an infant he was carried on a spaceship, the Trilobite-class battleship Neverland, which also carried a group of Artificial Human Androids called the W series; in other words, his brothers and sisters. At some event, the ship was executing the dimensional jump system, but it was interrupted by an unknown phenomenon. As a result, it failed to reach its destination since the ship had taken fatal damage and could not be repaired. Consequently, it crashed into an unknown realm, split in half between two connected planes. Thusly after the crash, a man named John Moses noticed the strange sight and was stunned that something had fallen from the sky thereby prompting him to investigate. During his investigation, he found an unharmed crying baby and an android which had survived the crash. Because of his curiousness, he was able to discover their names; the baby named Haken Browning while the android had code name W07 but was also known as Aschen Brodel. After learning their names, Moses took in both the child and the heavily-armed combat android, raising them as his family. Upon growing up, Haken takes over Moses's job of managing the land battleship Zeit Krokodil, serving as its captain and is noted to be similar to Moses in many ways including their penchant for reckless and almost insane plans. His weaponry consists of a customized rifle with an underslung pile bunker and stock-mounted bayonet called the Night Fowl, and a long-barreled handgun called the Longtomb Special. He also uses exploding playing cards in combat. In Endless Frontier, he and Aschen are preparing to explore the Mai Tierra(The name given by the locals to the Neverland's front half), having obtained a license to do so. However, they find princess Kaguya Nanbu of Kagura Amahara inside the ship. After finding out about the bounty to return her safely to her home, they travel back to her world but eventually get caught up in a mystery involving mysterious crystals infesting all areas around the Endless Frontier worlds, the wandering war machines Phantom, Alteisen Nacht, and Weiss Reitter Abend, and a mysterious army from around the Endless Frontier. During the course of these adventures, he also encounters Reiji Arisu, Xiaomu, Saya, KOS-MOS and T-elos, whom had all been accidentally drawn into the Endless Frontier. Over the course of the adventure, Haken finds the truth about his origin deep within the bowels of the Mai Tierra. He would also discover that their worlds were the result of a war involving the Shadow-Mirror and a species of extra-dimensional creatures known as the Einst, who were the source of the deadly crystals. After fighting and destroying the Einst primary consciousness, Haken and his comrades found that the worlds of the Frontier had been merged into one and their extra-dimensional comrades had been sent back to their own homes. Some time later, Haken would be embroiled in another conflict involving other members of the W-series androids, a race of warriors known as the Shura, the New A.D. Hero Fighter Roar, and the amnesiac Shadow-Mirror soldier Axel Almer, who survived the Shadow Mirror's defeat in the New A.D. universe at the hands of Sänger Zonvolt and his subordinates. After the events of Project X Zone, Haken and Aschen Brodel attempted to help Sanger, who had ended up in the Endless Frontier, make his way back to the New A.D. universe. A glitch in the transfer system, compounded by Aschen's attempt to fix it, would pull them into the New A.D. universe as well, where Haken would find the Gespenst Haken, the original full-sized version of the Phantom. Crosspedia Entry A bounty hunter from the country of Lost Herencia in the Endless Frontier. In the past, Haken has fought off a numerous destructive and distributive threats to the world, including the "Einst" that threatened each region and the "Agrado Heim" organization that was searching for a way to travel to other worlds. In battle he uses a custom composite rifle called the "Night Fowl" and a revolver called the "Longtomb Special," as well as explosive playing cards. He has a cool and somewhat nihilistic personality, but can also play the fool at times too. Post Series After the events of Project X Zone, Haken and Aschen attempt to send Sanger back to his own universe, only to accidentally follow him there. In the New A.D. universe, Haken finds a completed Gespenst Haken, and pilots it into battle, just as he was born to. Gameplay His partner is Kaguya Nanbu, Princess of the Kagura Amahara from the Endless Frontier. They make their official appearance in Prologue 3: The Swords That Smite Evil and are recruited in Chapter 11: Across Infinite Time. Stats (For comparison) Attack List Skill List Themes His theme is All Correct!, the remixed of his theme from Super Robot Wars: Endless Frontier. He also has theme ROCKS from Super Robot Wars Original Generation Gaiden which only playing when using Multi-Attack (Japanese version only because this theme was removed from international version). Endless Frontier Exceed OST (CD 1) 02 - All Correct!|All Correct! (Original) SRW OGG Rocks (Ver. OG)|ROCKS (Original) Music Project X Zone -All Correct!-『Extended』|All Correct! (Project X Zone Ver.) Music Project X Zone -ROCKS-『Extended』|ROCKS (Project X Zone Ver.) Quotes List of Quotes - Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Gallery Haken Browning 1.jpg Haken Browning 2.jpg|Haken teaming up with Kaguya Super Robot Wars.jpg super_robot_taisen_og_saga_endless_frontier_3.jpg|Haken, Ashcen, and Kaguya (SRW OGS Endless Frontier) SRW OGS Fight.jpg|Haken in battle srt_haken.jpg|Klondike Mode! Haken-1.png Trivia *Haken is the German word for "hook". Other names surrounding Haken's life such as Zeit Krokodil ("Time Crocodile"), Neverland (which has a computer named Tinkerbell), Lee Ly (a tiger being who is Haken's first mate), and Pete Pain (W-03, an antagonist Haken battles in the second Endless Frontier game) are all allusions to the classic tale of Peter Pan. Incidentally, Aschen Brodel is German for "Cinderella". * After the events of Project X Zone, as Haken sends Sanger Zonvolt back to his own world, Haken, along with Aschen, are taken with him by accident, and take part in Super Robot Wars OG: The Moon Dwellers ''(where Haken would finally pilot the machine built for him, a full-sized version of the Phantom). This is likely why they don't appear in ''Project X Zone 2. However, the two of them do reference the first Project X Zone during some conversations with one another. Category:Bandai Namco Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Pair Characters